


On Top of the World

by andrea_23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, American Authors, Andy Grammer - Freeform, Banners, Ben Rector, Britain, Discord - Freeform, Dreamnotfound hints, Explicit Language, Florida, Gen, LGBT, M/M, Minecraft Youtubers control my life, Mumford&Sons, Of Monsters and Men, Other, Radical Face, Streams, Stress, Tags May Change, Texas, Travel, Twitch - Freeform, UK - Freeform, Work In Progress, Work related music, YouTube, curious, imagine dragons, inner conflict, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_23/pseuds/andrea_23
Summary: The boys are accustomed to doing the same thing every day. Eat, Minecraft, Code, Edit, Repeat. What happens when one of them can’t handle the unbroken rhythm of their lives and seeks a change. Will the other boys agree with him and join him in newfound adventures? Or will they long to return to the reality of their lives? That they were only meant to be Minecraft Youtubers and nothing else. Will friendship be ruined, hide emotions reveal themselves among the group?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idiots of the Block](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Idiots+of+the+Block).



> Hi! This is the beginning of a new story, I hope you guys like it. If it bothers any of the CCs I will take it down. Please give me credit for my work if you share it, and I hope you enjoy it!

Dream turns around mid-sleep as he hears a faint buzz come in from his phone. A Twitch notification, _Sapnap went live_. Slowly, he begins to sit up and stretch, at a loss for a concept of the time due to the new blackout curtains he had bought. As he looks back at his phone, he realizes it’s 2 pm. _Crap_ , he thinks, _I was supposed to help George and Sapnap set it up_. The three of them had been working on a new mod for the past 3 days for the video they were meant to film today. Today at 12 pm. Dream slept through it.

Swiftly, he rushes to the bathroom to wash his face. As he finishes, he looks at himself while leaning against the sink, realizing how defined the bags under his eyes were from the lack of sleep he acquired that week. With a sigh, Dream drags his feet across the tile floor of the bathroom, which slowly transitions to the light gray carpet of his room. He heads to his PC to power up and open Discord to hop on stream with the boys.

As he joins the call, he is met with chaotic bickering between Sapnap and Tommy over god knows what. It takes about 0.2 seconds for George to realize who joined before he starts yelling at Dream over the other two.

“DREAM What the heck?! Where were you this morning you’re late!”

“Sorry I-,” begins Dream before quickly being cut off by a suddenly angry Sapnap.

“Dude, what the fuck? We were supposed to record and now here I am streaming trying to waste time waiting for you to wake up. Do you see what I have to do for you? I put up with the _Child_!”

“Hey shut up Sapnap at least I’m not a stupid American,” Screams Tommy, making Dream wince at how loud he is, before proceeding to lower Tommy’s sound in Discord. “Dream are you really gonna let mommy and daddy yell at you like that?”

“Listen, Tommy, shut up before I call your mommy and tell her to cut the wifi,” Dream quickly states to get his word in as Tommy shrieks and leaves the Discord channel. “Finally. Look guys I am so sorry, I overslept because I’ve been putting in so much work this week and-”

“Excuses, excuses Dream,” begins Sapnap followed by George with, “Yea Dream get with it, even _I_ woke up before you.”

“George shut up, it was a one-time thing. Now, are you guys going to keep streaming or keep fighting with me?”

With that, they both stop arguing with Dream, and not even two seconds later Sapnap is bidding the chat farewell as they yell how it was unfair and that he had just started.

As Sapnap sends the chat to watch Karl, Dream begins.

“Look guys I’m really sorry. I guess I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“It’s okay dude, we don’t really care, that was just for show to keep chat entertained,” says Sapnap, with a hint of a laugh in his words.

“Maybe you weren’t serious about it but I was,” states George while trying to hide the smile in his voice.

“Come on guys, are we gonna record this video or not,” Dream says while trying to suppress a laugh. He was glad his friends were okay with all of this mix-up, even though Dream still felt bad for prolonging the process of this video.

* * *

After 3 hours of laughing and trying to beat the ender dragon with the mod, they were finally done recording.

“Finally,” George says, with a sarcastic dragging tone. “If you both didn’t keep killing each other for an hour we could have finished hours ago. You’re going to have to cut so much out Sapnap.”

“That’s cool Georgie, as long as I had fun with my bros, right Dream?... Dream?”

Dream was already staring off in space, thinking about anything but Minecraft, as Patches jumped off his bed and rubbed herself against his leg, seeking his attention. Suddenly, Dream is dragged back into reality as both Sapnap and George yell, “CLAY!”

“What? Um, yea I had a lot of fun. It’s like we do this every week,” with the last part sounding a bit too sarcastic, Dream winces at his own words. _Ouch, Don’t need to be such an ass, Clay_.

After a moment of silence, George clears his throat with,” and that’s my queue. Time to go eat dinner, my mum ordered Nando's.”

As the boys bid farewell, Sapnap stops Dream as he’s about to go and watch tv with Patches.

“Wait Dream! I wanted to talk to you.” After an approving grunt from Dream, Sapnap continues, “What’s wrong with you today? You wake up late, and then you zone out completely the moment we finish recording? C’mon man, you know this isn’t you. What’s up?”

“Nothing, '' begins Dream, however, he is unable to continue as Sapnap quickly interrupts.

“Cmon Clay, don’t lie to me. I’ve been friends with you for 10 years. I can read through your bullshit. What’s going on?”

Dream sighs before continuing.

“Pandas, I really don’t know what _is_ wrong with me. I have no energy anymore and I feel like everything around me just drags out, time feels slower than it ever has. I’m tired of waking up, sitting in this stupid chair, and playing the same game everyday. I live in one of the most fun places and I stay home 24/7. I act as if I live in a lame-ass state, no offense, when I could go to Disney or the beach every day!”

“Hey, Texas is not lame!”

Dream laughs at this, one of the first times he genuinely does all day.

“I get what you mean Dream, but this is what we do for a living, we really can’t just do whatever we want if we want to get paid. Why don’t you log off for the rest of the day and go relax, maybe go to the beach as you talked about? Go relax, if I catch you online it’s on sight. Understood?”

Laughing, Dream responds, “Okay Nick, I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Text me if you need me.”

And with a ping, Dream is left alone in the call. He sighs before turning off his P.C., leaning back in his chair as Patches gracefully jumps into his lap.

“What shall we do today, sweet girl?” And with a purr and a nuzzle into Dream’s waist, they both swiftly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism is welcome! I am working on a Spotify playlist for this because yes music inspired me to write this and you'll learn what songs specifically throughout the story. If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and/or Kudos, it would mean a lot. I will try and post as often as I can, as I am a full-time student and might start working soon. Thank you! xo


End file.
